


Make a Wish

by zinke



Category: Castle
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you stop being a cop for just a minute and blow out your candles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> November 17th is Kate Beckett’s birthday. Consider this my way of celebrating.

“Where’s Castle?”

Ryan and Esposito exchange a glance. “Maybe he went home,” the latter says with a shrug. “You know how he feels about paperwork.”

“Not very writerly of him,” Ryan grouses.

“‘Cause that’s exactly what our arrest report needs,” Esposito counters. “Dramatic flair.”

Beckett gives the pair a bemused grin, then glances from the stack of files on her desk to the dark windows at the other end of the bullpen. “How late is it?”

“Not late; early.” Esposito gives a nod to the clock on his desk as the numbers flip from 11:59 to twelve o’clock. “Welcome to November 17th,” he adds as without warning, the bullpen lights go out.

“What the—” Kate jumps to her feet and peers into the darkness. As her eyes adjust, she notices a flicker of light through the blinds on the break room window. Something about the situation raises her suspicions. Crossing her arms, Beckett turns and narrows her eyes at the two detectives. “Guys, what the hell is going on?”

Ryan makes a show of clearing his throat, and without further ado he and his partner begin to sing. A few seconds later, Castle emerges, a heavily candled birthday cake cradled in his hands.

She can feel herself blushing as Castle makes his way across the room, his voice joining the others for the final chorus as he places the cake on her desk with a flourish. Lifting his gaze to hers, Castle grins softly and murmurs, “Make a wish.”

Beckett holds his gaze a moment before turning to Ryan and Esposito. “Home, huh?”

“Home _bakery_ ” Castle chimes in. “As in Grossingers. Best in the city. Now would you stop being a cop for just a minute and blow out your candles?”

Kate gives them all a lingering, grateful smile. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes, makes her wish, and blows.

 

*fin.*


End file.
